warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonefoot
Stonefoot is a dappled blue-cream colorpoint tom with icy blue eyes. Personality Stonefoot chokes up easily, but not necessarily out of emotion but of lack of speech skills. He trips up on himself physically and mentally - he often finds himself switching topics in his brain during a conversation, because in his mind, he's figured out the whole entire conversation based on who the other cat(s) are because he's observant to fault and knows the cats better than most do, so why waste time talking about an obsolete subject? On top of that, he comes across as a mean grump since he tries his hardest to copy his biggest and best role model (his father), but in reality that's not how the way things are with Stonefoot. This leads him to force himself to not talk to cats as much as he'd like because his father is like that, so so should he. This makes him not the best empathizer because he already knows exactly what the cat needing emotional support is probably going to say, and sometimes (oftentimes) he either forgets that he hasn't reassured them yet and continues on with a new subject, or he says something in response to the formulate query/statement that he *thinks* the other cat going to say, which would give off an even more awkward vibe than he intended. Added with his slight speech impediment(he is tongue tied, so whatever he says may come out in a jumble and nonsensical mess), this usually kills the effect of a supportive conversation, or any conversation at all, as well as he tries. This renders Stonefoot very hard to understand, much less be a friend to him at all. This brings up a little anxiety that - "what if they don't like me", "what if I'm just a burden to them", what if, what if, what if. All of his what iff-ing in his mind can lead to panic, which absolutely doesn't help his speech problem by any measure. After a brief panic attack and shaking alone by himself, he calms down and is ready to face the day once more. While not as particular about his pelt as his sister, he likes to keep it as clean as he possibly can without being excessive, but sometimes he forgets. The thing he really gets set off at is dental hygiene. Stonefoot wouldn't be caught dead without polishing (as well as a cat could) his teeth, and is absolutely disgusted at bad breath and/or teeth in not the best condition. He absolutely abhors the feeling of anything besides his own mouth touching his teeth, so when he has had a particularly bad day, he won't eat or drink. This could be dangerous behavior because if he decides he really likes the feeling of nothing touching his teeth when he's upset - he can hold grudges, not bitter, but nervous (much like Willowpaw) - he'll carry on not eating, which is especially bad if sickness such as greencough gets passed around in leafbare. Since he feels fine, he thinks he is fine, so, as much as not eating makes his stomach growl, he feels fine and likes not having anything touch his teeth, so all is well with him. If he is sick and needs to eat, all one must do is remind him that with bad health comes bad teeth, and that would be it - he might even get fat if the prey supply would let him, as long as his teeth are in the utmost quality and condition. Along with having good dental hygiene, water calms him down as much as clean teeth and good breath do. He could swim for eternity if his body would let him - the feeling of water going against his pelt and skin, along with the sound of it, makes him feel really happy and a whole lot less mumbly, so he could hold a full conversation in the water just fine, and he would drop the grump facade. The problem is, not many would want to. Any friend of his would have to tolerate all his imperfection and love clean teeth and water as much as he does. He gets absolutely terrified walking around camp when nobody's paying as much attention to their teeth as they should ohmigosh. He hates hunting and fighting with a passion, so being a medicine cat is an open option for him, but he likes having the title of 'Warrior' or 'Warrior's Apprentice.' Overall, he is a really great tom, he's just a mess with a defective OCD gene so he can't fix his mess as much as he wants to. He has a weird laugh that he's mega-insecure about, so he ducks his head when he laughs, which generally embarrasses him (both the laugh and the ducking.) He's a bit of a romantic on the inside, and he pines for a relationship that may never be due to his imperfections and faults, but that won't keep him from thinking through his words and trying if the opportunity raises itself. Even when he thinks his words through before saying them, they come out different with other variations.